In the related art, various types of sunroof apparatuses are proposed (for example, refer to JP 2002-154329A (Reference 1), Japanese Patent No. 4244472 (Reference 2), and Japanese Patent No. 4432211 (Reference 3)). Each of the sunroof apparatuses includes a guide block that limits the movement of a movable panel in a forward and rearward direction of a vehicle during a tilt operation of the movable panel.
In each of the sunroof apparatuses, the fixing of the guide block to a guide rail is described, but a specific fixing structure is not described at all: In contrast, since a substantial load is applied to the guide block from a movable panel side when the movement of the movable panel is limited, desirably, the guide block is rigidly fixed to the guide rail or the like.